


The Archer

by writing_everyday



Series: Lover [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: Kurt’s been invited to perform at NYADA’s summer showcase and Blaine listens to his private rehearsal.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Lover [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860202
Kudos: 20





	The Archer

Campus was like a ghost town on Sundays, only the occasional audition sheet or play advertisement blowing in the wind. 

“I really appreciate you coming in to help me set this up, Jeremy,” Kurt said, adjusting the microphone stand to his height preference. 

“It’s no problem, Kurt. I’ve been asked to come at worse times than 2 o’clock on Sunday.” 

“I’m sure. NYADA students are intense about rehearsal times.” 

Jeremy nodded. “You’ll all set. Don’t worry about shutting it all down, someone booked the room after you so I’ll be coming in after them to unplug everything.” 

He grabbed his bag and was about to leave but he called out one last reminder to Kurt before he did, “Leave the keys on the piano.”

“Will do!” 

Kurt was officially the only soul in the building. He pressed play on his music and began to sing.

_Combat  
I'm ready for combat  
I say I don't want that  
But what if I do?_

_'Cause cruelty  
Wins in the movies  
I've got a hundred thrown out speeches  
I almost said to you_

Blaine was going to be early. He always left his apartment ten minutes before he needed to because you never know if there will be any delays on the subway or an accident downtown or some construction detour. So, he was usually early but today was a little different. Today, Blaine was a full 30 minutes early. 

He even stopped for a coffee on his way hoping to kill some time. Any other day he would’ve delighted in the fact that his favorite coffee shop was nearly empty and Emily was working so as soon as she saw Blaine walk in, she started preparing his medium drip. No line and no wait. 

This left Blaine to sit against the wall– _honestly, why didn’t NYADA have more seating in their buildings?_ –sipping temperature perfect coffee waiting for the rehearsal room to be open. He booked it earlier on in the semester just to have a weekly space to keep his instrument fresh. 

His roommate thought he was nuts because Blaine was always singing but NYADA was extremely competitive. Some days Blaine questioned if he even belonged amongst these immensely talented young adults. He had to stay on top of his game if he was going to be on the same playing field as the likes of whoever was currently using the rehearsal room because they had an incredible voice. Blaine scrabbled to his feet to peek into the room. 

The door had a thin rectangular window but it doesn’t give Blaine a good view of the stage. He’d had to be patient and be content to just listen for now. Whoever it was needed to be hired for a musical immediately if Blaine had anything to say about it. They had a beautiful voice. 

_Easy they come  
Easy they go  
I jump from the train  
I ride off alone  
I never grew up  
It's getting so old  
Help me hold on to you_

Kurt had been so excited to be invited to perform in the showcase. And yes, he did rub in it Rachel’s face when all the invitations went out and she hadn’t received one. Of course, Rachel Berry was not one to sulk. She made it quite clear how proud she was of her best friend, Kurt, directly after telling said best friend that NYADA wouldn’t invite a talent such as herself two years in a row because it was simply unfair to other students. Kurt rolled his eyes and called his dad. 

After the excitement settled, Kurt began to hunt for the perfect song. However, there wasn’t a song perfect enough for such an occasion. He went through all his playlists, scoured the internet for recommendations in his range, brainstormed with Rachel for hours yet came up with nothing. 

Should it be a happy, pop song?

A deep, meaningful ballad from his heart? 

Perhaps a Broadway classic or favorite of his? 

In the end, Kurt took to twitter. He asked his followers, though few and far between, for suggestions. Luckily, the New Directions had stuck together thus far because both Brittney and Tina proposed “The Archer.” 

It was slow, meaningful, and by a pop artist. All in all, it met a lot of Kurt’s expectations. Best of all, he was sure no one else in the showcase would dare to sing Taylor Swift. Rachel said it was a bold choice when he told her. Kurt Hummel was nothing if not someone who made bold choices. With that comment, Kurt started to memorize the lyrics and got to work. 

_I've been the archer  
I've been the prey  
Who could ever leave me, darling...  
But who could stay?_

Blaine always expected to love living on his own. Finally, he was out of his parents’ house and his dad could no longer say “not under my roof.” He does love his parents, really, he does. But, Blaine had been dreaming of New York since he was a kid. Performing was his dream. New York held endless opportunities for a then closer gay kid from Ohio. 

As Blaine became more comfortable with himself, New York only excited him more. Bright lights and Broadway and boys. Potentially gay ones just like him.   
Though he longed for study sessions with his best friends and rehearsals with the Warblers, Blaine had already made some strong relationships with his new classmates. He missed having a slight upper-hand by befriending upperclassmen like he had done at Dalton. 

Having Wes and David to guide him as a transfer freshman year had been a huge blessing. He was determined to become an upperclassmen as they had been but first, he had to learn the ropes from the already knowledgeable NYADA students. 

His coffee cup was almost empty now. Blaine checked his watch to find he was still fifteen minutes early. 

The person in the rehearsal room was restarting their song again after a brief period of rest. At least there was nice music while he waited, Blaine thought. 

_Dark side  
I search for your dark side  
But what if I'm all right  
Right, right, right here?_

_And I cut off  
My nose just to spite my face  
Then I hate my reflection  
For years and years_

Kurt ran through his number so many times he felt like he might be able to do it in his sleep. So, he decided to pack things up early and get himself some celebratory cheesecake on his way home. He switched off the microphone but kept everything plugged in as Jemery requested. Then, he grabbed his brown leather satchel bag and headed out. 

He was a little surprised to find someone sitting against the wall outside the room. 

“Hello,” Kurt said. 

But he remembered why Jeremy wanted everything left plugged in–someone else booked the room after Kurt. 

This boy didn’t seem familiar. He must be a freshman, Kurt thought. 

“Room’s all yours,” Kurt told him. 

The boy stood up and extended his hand. “Thanks, I’m Blaine Anderson.”

“Kurt Hummel.” 

“Wait, sophomore winter showcase Kurt Hummel?” 

“Yeah, that’s me.” Kurt can feel the back of his neck get hot.

“Wow, no wonder you sounded so fantastic in there,” Blaine said. “You’re like a NYADA legend.” 

“Well, I think my roommate Rachel would disagree but we both like to keep the other’s ego in check.” 

“Rachel Berry?” Blaine asked.

“Unfortunately,” Kurt joked. 

“She’s practically NYADA royalty. You guys are like the IT couple.” 

“Oh, Rachel could never be as lucky to have me for a boyfriend,” Kurt teased. “For one thing she is so not my type. Not male enough or at all really.” 

“You’re gay too?” 

Blaine said this as if being talented and gay were the best possible combination Kurt could be. 

“NYADA really lucked out with you applying,” Blaine said. “I can’t believe I get to attend school with students like you. I have so much to learn.” 

“Well, you’re here. You obviously already have the talent to make the cut. Everyone has a lot to work on that’s why we’re all still in school.” 

Blaine blushed then. 

“Good luck with your rehearsal,” Kurt said. “I really should be going.” 

“Yeah, thanks. Have a nice day!” 

“You too.” 

Kurt turned away before Blaine stepped into the room. 

_I wake in the night  
I pace like a ghost  
The room is on fire  
Invisible smoke  
And all of my heroes  
Die all alone  
Help me hold on to you_

Blaine steps onto the stage not even wanting to practice now. He can’t believe he met and had been listening to Kurt Hummel. 

From his very first day at NYADA people were gossiping about Kurt. He had gotten in based on his audition alone. A rendition of “Not the Boy Next Door” which according to Madame Tibideaux would’ve made Hugh Jackson proud. No one in NYADA history had been accepted on the spot like that, which is why Kurt had become somewhat of a legend before he even started attending the school.

In his first year, Kurt had gotten the lead role in the fall musical and aced Dance 101 with Crazy Cassie July (rumor has it Kurt was set to TA for her next year) but now he had been invited to the coveted winter showcase performance. 

Nothing he had prepared to sing today would match what Kurt had already done. This stage had seen such a powerful vocalist, Blaine was nowhere close.   
Nevertheless, he turned on the microphone and tapped it. 

“Testing,” he said to the empty room. “Alright let’s do this.” 

He set up his phone speaker and pressed play. 

_I've been the archer  
I've been the prey  
Screaming, "Who could ever leave me darling...  
But who could stay?"  
(I see right through me, I see right through me)_

Kurt was halfway to the subway when he realized he still had the keys to the rehearsal room in his pocket. With an audible sigh, he turned around and started walking back to NYADA. 

Apparently, he’d have to wait a little longer to get his cheesecake and relax back at the loft with his favorite shows queued up on the television. 

The walk back seemed quicker somehow. When he arrived, he paused outside the room and heard Blaine talking to himself. The microphone enhanced his voice. 

“Breath with me.” He was saying as if someone else was in the room. As far as Kurt could tell Blaine was alone. “In and out.”

So, Kurt did. One deep breath. 

“Now, shake out those nerves.” 

Kurt shook his hands, arms, and did a few jumps in the empty hallway. He imagined Blaine doing the same up on the stage. 

“One more breath and just sing. Stop worrying nothing will come out. If you want to sing your own songs to crowds you have to actually start practicing them.” 

He writes his own songs, Kurt thought. Blaine was surely more talented than he made himself out to be. 

Songwriting? That’s definitely a skill Kurt didn’t possess. 

Before Blaine lost himself in song, Kurt knocked on the door and pushed it open. 

_'Cause they see right through me  
They see right through me  
They see right through  
Can you see right through me?  
They see right through  
They see right through me  
I see right through me  
I see right through me_

Blaine heard the knocking and looked up. It was Kurt and he was dangling keys on his right hand. 

“I told Jeremy I’d leave them on the piano,” he said. “Sorry to interrupt.” 

“It’s okay,” Blaine assured him. 

Kurt placed the keys on the piano but instead of walking swiftly back out, he looked up at Blaine. He was fiddling nervously with the microphone stand as if he didn’t want to perform in front of a one-man audience. 

“Do you have stage fright?” Kurt blurted. 

Blaine froze. “What?” 

“It’s just you don’t seem at home up there and before I came in I heard you giving yourself a bit of a...prep talk…” Kurt trailed off, embarrassed to admit he was eavesdropping on Blaine. 

He supposed there was no need to be since Blaine had listened to his performance earlier. 

“Um, it’s really not a big deal,” Blaine said, “and it only happens when I sing my own songs.”

“So, you write music?” 

“Yeah.” Blaine was blushing again. 

Kurt can’t help but think he looks cute with reddened cheeks. In fact, Blaine was pretty adorable all around. 

“About what?” he asked. “If you don’t find that too personal. I mean, we literally just met so I’d understand.” 

“Do you ramble when you’re nervous?” Blaine teased. 

“Maybe.” Kurt shrugged. “It only happens when I’m in front of cute boys.” 

If Kurt thought Blaine’s cheeks were red before it had been nothing compared to now. 

_All the king's horses  
All the king's men  
Couldn't put me together again  
'Cause all of my enemies  
Started out friends  
Help me hold on to you_

Blaine hoped that Kurt had stopped talking because all his brain could process at the moment was his last sentence. 

He called me cute. He called me CUTE. He called ME CUTE. He CALLED ME CUTE. HE CALLED ME CUTE. 

It turns out, while Blaine had his internal freakout, Kurt had continued speaking (as a normal human being who is used to flirting would). In fact, Kurt had also gotten closer to Blaine.

Kurt was now standing next to him on the stage setting up a second microphone stand and adjusting it to his height. 

“Sorry, I completely zoned out. What were you saying?” 

Kurt chuckled. “We should duet.” 

“Duet?” 

“Yeah, pick a song,” Kurt instructed. “Unless you happened to have one of yours with lyrics handy. I think I could help you boost your confidence.” 

“Actually, I always carry my journal with me.” Blaine went in search of his bag, which was sitting on the piano bench. 

Once he successfully found the navy covered book, Blaine flipped through the pages until he found the song he wanted. He gently handed it over to Kurt like one might hand a newborn over to be held. 

Kurt didn’t look down at the book in his hands. He didn’t read the words jotted in its pages. Instead, he stared at Blaine. 

“You’re shaking,” he said. 

“No one’s ever seen them.”

Kurt closed the book and placed it on a music stand. “I think we need to start a little smaller.”

He walked closer to Blaine, who was now staring at the shiny wooden stage. Kurt put a hand on Blaine’s right shoulder and squeezed. 

_I've been the archer  
I've been the prey  
Who could ever leave me darling...  
But who could stay?  
(I see right through me, I see right through me)_

Under his fingertips, Kurt felt Blaine’s muscle relax. 

“Do you happen to know the words to “The Archer”?” Kurt asked. 

“Taylor Swift, a pop music queen, of course, I do,” Blaine replied. 

Kurt smiled and set up his phone. 

After their rendition of the song, Kurt reached for the journal. 

“Your turn,” he said, passing it to Blaine. “Pick a song.” 

Blaine nodded and started flipping pages. When he decided on one, he tried to hand the journal back to Kurt. 

“I think this one should be a solo.”

“Oh,” Blaine said. “I’m not sure I can…”

“You got this.” 

Kurt hopped off the stage and sat on the piano bench. 

“Deep breath,” he told Blaine. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Blaine’s voice...well, Kurt didn’t quite have any words to describe it. He’d have to invent new adjectives to capture the mastery of this boy’s talents. It wasn’t just the way his voice sounded either, the words he chose to link together and the rhythm he put them to was nothing like musical experiences Kurt had before today.  
He was enchanted. When the song was over all Kurt wanted was to find out how he could hear Blaine sing again. 

_Who could stay?  
Who could stay?  
Who could stay?  
You could stay  
You could stay_

_Combat  
I'm ready for combat_

Blaine backed away from the microphone stand. 

“How was that?” he asked, knitting his hands together. 

“How was it?” Kurt repeated. “Blaine, I’m speechless. Which is not something I’m very familiar with.”

“Oh. So, it was okay?”

“Okay, Blaine, you’re incredible. It’s no wonder you’re at NYADA. Your voice gave me chills in August–” 

“Well, the AC is on high in here so…” Blaine tried to say but Kurt was still talking. 

“And your lyrics…just wow. Brillant. I’d love to hear the song put to music.”

“I wrote some chords for guitar,” Blaine admitted, “but it’s not finished yet.” 

“Call me when it is because you’ve got yourself a fan for life.” 

“Really?” He smiled. 

“Definitely.” 

“Does that mean you’ll give me your number?” Blaine asked, stepping off the stage. 

Kurt stood up and took out his phone. “Put your number in.”

So, Blaine did and texted himself so he’d have Kurt number too. 

“Would you like to get something to eat?” 

Blaine checked the time. He was supposed to be out of the room ten minutes ago and he was hungry. 

“I’d love to.”

Kurt grabbed his hand after Blaine gathered his things. They walked hand in hand down the stairs. Jeremy was coming in the door as they were leaving. He noticed their joined hands. 

“Rehearsal went well then,” he commented. 

“Better than expected,” Kurt told him.

If you asked, Kurt would tell you his face was hot from the heat.


End file.
